Hydreigon vs. Nightcrawler
Hydreigon from Pokemon (Hellfire King Char) faces Nightcrawler of Marvel (John1Thousand) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight (Cue Hydreigon’s Curse, 0:00-0:30) A closeup of Hydreigon’s wings are shown; the three headed is flying quickly through a futuristic landscape, ducking obstacles before noticing a palace in the distance. The tower is tall enough to oversee the entire maze, and it has its lights on on the top floor. In front of it is a large open field, flat and covered in futuristic neon making it look like a laser grid. With no cover on it, Hydreigon takes a deep breath and begins to fly across it. ???: Well, aren’t you a weird one? Then again, I shouldn’t be talking. Nightcrawler teleports towards Hydreigon. Standing up, Nightcrawler looks up at that tower. Nightcrawler: So, that’s where you were heading, huh? I agree, looks like this place’s control panel. If you don’t mind. But he’ll be going alone. (Silence) Turning around to hop off his elevation, Nightcrawler is stunned to see Hydreigon flying right next to him. Nightcrawler: What the? Hydreigon hits Nightcrawler down into a field of wildflowers and grass, as Hydreigon flies down after him. Hydreigon: Hydreigon! Hyd! Nightcrawler: Sorry, but I don’t think that someone with a temper is going to let us all just go home if someone makes it into the tower! Hydreigon: Hyd hyd! Reigon! Nightcrawler: OF COURSE I want to be the last one standing! Sheesh, I hope Cyclops is doing better than I am. Probably having a panic attack without me there! And that guy is going to have his clock cleaned for getting me into this mess! (Cue Nightcrawler's Theme, 0:00-0:05) Hydreigon: ... Hydreigon Nightcrawler: Yeah. I agree. But your mutated ass needs an ass kicking. Nightcrawler gets ready to fight Hydreigon, who charges up a Hyper Beam. HERE WE GO!!!!! The Hydreigon lets out a loud roar, the beam which destroy the building Nightcrawler is hanging from. He awkwardly teleports on top of another falling piece of rubble, and blinks himself over a few more burning buildings over towards the Hydreigon before grabbing a sharp piece of wood and teleporting high into the air above the beast. He drops down and stabs it into the Hydreigon’s head, but the damage is minimal, to his surprise. Nightcrawler: Shit, some tough skin. The Hydreigon shakes Nightcrawler off, and in the air, the mutant teleports back to the ground behind the beast. Hoping to get a surprise attack in. Nightcrawler himself is surprised when the Hydreigon’s head smashes into him and sends him flying through a few buildings. As Kurt gets up, he spots the Hydreigon flying after him, smashing obstacles aside with its large wings. It tries to shoot the mutant, who dodges each attempt with a bamf, toying the pokémon with an infuriating game of whack-a-mole. Eventually, Kurt makes his way onto a rooftop. Nightcrawler: Let’s try this again, okay! The Hydreigon quickly whips itself around, destroying the building’s supports with its body as Kurt jumps off and onto its back. With strain, he manages to teleport himself and the beast, though instead of travelling a distance, he simply switches the beast upside-down. Helpless on its back, the Hydreigon can’t get up before the building it just destroyed falls on him, covering him in rubble. Nightcrawler appears out of the air, now holding the Soul Sword. Nightcrawler: No way you’re down already. Where are you? Indeed, the Hydreigon destroys the rubble on it with dragon pulse, and lunges its jaws at Kurt. Nightcrawler holds up his blade and wedges it in between two of the monster’s teeth, slicing one of its gums. Nightcrawler: Augh, man, remove the garlic off of your diet! Suddenly shutting its mouth, the Hydreigon catches Nightcrawler off guard, and snags his tail in between his teeth before he can run away. Lifting him up off the ground, the Hydreigon swings its neck, and by extension Nightcrawler, around before letting go and slamming its prey to the ground. Dazed and winded, Nightcrawler can’t do anything before a large foot stomps down on him, causing him to spit blood. (Nightcrawler Theme, 0:33-0:57) Angered, Kurt teleports into the air in front of the pokémon, but the dragon catches him and roars and pushed Kurt a ways down the field. Kurt stands up and looks to the left, eyeing something useful before teleporting towards it. The Hydreigon, now with veins pulsing through its body, fly through the field in search of Kurt before it hears the whirring of bullets. Looking up, it sees Nightcrawler in a building with a gauntlet gun. Nightcrawler: From one beast to another! Hanging in the sky much in the same way that bricks don’t, Kurt opens fire on the Hydreigon. Although the beast’s tough body block most of the damage, the bullets still sting, and cause the beast to slowly fly backwards. Suddenly, the Hydreigon leaps forward, ramming into the building, and shot it with Draco Meteor. Nightcrawler tries to run away, but is unable to do so, and barely manages to teleport out of the building before the building is slammed to the ground and destroyed in a big burst of fire. Nightcrawler: All right, I really didn’t want to do this! The X-Man disappears, leaving nothing but blue smoke in his wake. The Hydreigon sniffs the air, waiting for him to reappear. Eventually, he does... inside the Hydreigon’s mouth, with his rapier pointed up into the beast’s skull. With one final push, the entire blade pierces into the Hydreigon’s head, finally ending the match. K.O!!! Nightcrawler: Ewwww! Nightcrawler teleports out of its mouth before the dragon hits the ground dead, and turns to look at his work. Nightcrawler looks up at the palace and his expression turns angry. Nightcrawler: I have to find Cyclops Nightcrawler is then seen running off towards the tower once more. Results Winning Combatant: Hydreigon: 11 Nightcrawler: 12 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 11 Details Follow Nightcrawler's Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs